Turn the Beat Around
by queenofthebrokenhearts
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots mostly revolving around Beca/Jesse because they are absolutely adorable, but there will be others too. Reviews are welcome


An alternate ending to the scene where Beca is released from jail Jesse/Beca

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Beca stormed away from Jesse towards her dad's car. She couldn't believe that he had called her father of all people to come pick her up. After the whole time that they had been friends hadn't he figured out her daddy issues? She had been so close to giving in to his very unsubtle flirting.

The first couple minutes of the ride consisted of stony, uncomfortable silence. Finally Dr. Mitchell was the one to break it.

"Your friend told me everything Bec," he said so quietly that she wasn't even sure that she had heard him correctly. "I'm still disappointed in you, but I know you were just trying to do the right thing and it was an accident."

"Then why?" Beca stopped, confused. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't he?"

"You know why he didn't say anything, you wouldn't let him," her dad said, still speaking quietly. Beca realized with a start that he sounded emotionally defeated.

"But I—I didn't know what to say," she says, slumping down further in her seat and turning to look out the window so she doesn't have to look her dad in the eye.

"Beca, why do you always push people away? You did it with me and your mom and now you're doing it with Jesse, who seems like a very nice young man by the way," her dad turned his eyes away from the road to look at her while he says that. Beca felt even more ashamed of the way she had treated her best friend.

"It's just easier to keep people away, I don't get hurt," Beca felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

"But it's very lonely. Jesse was just trying to help, he really cares for you."

"I know, I just don't know how to do this," Beca mumbled.

"You'll figure it out Bec, you always do," her dad reached over and squeezed her hand slightly. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, although not as uncomfortable as before.

Eventually they made it back to Barden, although it was well past midnight when they did. Beca went to get out of the car but her dad stopped her.

"Talk to Jesse, he at least deserves that," he said while placing a kiss on her forehead. Beca nodded and got out of the car. She walked slowly up to her dorm room, still thinking about her conversation with her dad. Jesse really had meant well and she didn't have any reason to be mad at him for that. If anything she was surprised that he was even still talking to her after she dodged his attempt at kissing her. Beca really needed to figure this out before she strung him along and broke his heart.

Finally Beca reached her dorm room. However she was not expecting to see all the Bellas sitting on her bed waiting for her. Given the situation though, she wasn't surprised when Kimmy made a snarky comment and said she was leaving to stay with her friend for the rest of the night. She looked around the room at the girls that were becoming her friends, and she was shocked to notice how hurt she was that Jesse was not there with a smile and a witty comment to cheer her up. Then Beca realized that he had tried, outside of the jail with the Hilary Swank from _Million Dollar Baby_ comment and a "prison changed you" joke. She had pushed him away again and she didn't know if she could fix it this time. She made sure to keep her face carefully blank so the Bellas wouldn't comment on it and so Aubrey would just go away.

After they left, Beca sat down on her bed to think about Jesse a little more. She thought about his sweet smile and his witty sense of humor. She thought about the night she showed him one of her tracks that she had recorded and how proud of her he was. Then she thought of the hurt look on his face when she refused to kiss him while they were watching the end of the _Breakfast Club_. As hurt as he looked then, it was nothing compared to his face when they left the police station. Jesse had tried so hard to do the right thing for _her_ yet she still got mad at him and pushed him away. She was hurting him for no other reason than she was scared of something might happen. Beca checked the clock, 2:34 in the morning. She really should wait until later, but she wasn't sure if she would still have the courage to talk to him. Beca jumped off her bed and ran towards the door, practically sprinting all the way to Jesse's dorm. When she reached his door she paused and rethought what she was doing. With a deep breath she knocked lightly and then waited. Just as she was about to chicken out and run the door opened.

"Who—oh it's you," Jesse was rubbing his eyes. Beca couldn't help but notice that he was only wearing a pair of plaid boxers. She reluctantly pulled her eyes up to meet his.

"Look Jesse I know it's late, or early, but um I wanted to, you know what I'll just go and uh come back later," Beca panicked and was about to run but Jesse pulled her back. He quickly took in her scared expression before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Let me get dressed and we could go talk in the lounge or something so we don't wake Benji up," Jesse turned around to pick up his jeans from the floor. Beca waited patiently by the still open door and tried desperately not to peek, she was mostly successful. Jesse pulled on his shirt and pushed past her, heading towards the student lounge.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Beca spoke up. "Kimmy Jin is gone for the night. And we could have some privacy." She chewed her lip nervously and waited for his response. Jesse just nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. They walked in silence and Beca was bitterly reminded of the awkward car ride home with her dad.

"So, uh you did really good at the competition," Beca tried nervously to break the silence.

"Thanks, you guys did too," Beca was a little relieved to see that he seemed as uncomfortable as she was. They walked in silence for the rest of the walk to Beca's room. Beca opened up the door and walked in with Jesse following close behind. She nervously sits down on her desk chair and Jesse perches on the edge of her bed. They sat in silence, not looking at each other, for another couple minutes before Beca spoke up.

"Jesse I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I shouldn't push you away like that. You don't deserve it and I know you were just trying to help me."

"Why do you push me away? I just wanted to help," Jesse still refused to look at her. Instead he just stared across the room at Kimmy's empty bed.

"Apparently I push everybody away. It's just easier to deal with," Beca mumbled. This was even worse than when she had talked to her dad.

"But why do you push me away? I should hope you know how I feel about you," Jesse finally looked into her eyes and she was shocked at the pain she saw in them. Beca hugged herself slightly and forced herself to continue.

"I just don't want to lose you. You're probably my best friend here and I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you," Beca said while fighting the urge to cry.

"I can't promise that we won't break up, but I really want to try with you," Jesse said. He moved to get up and embrace her but seemed to think better of it and sat back down on the bed awkwardly. "Why don't we just talk about something else for a while?" Beca nodded and moved over to the bed to sit next to him like they always did whenever he came over. Jesse couldn't help but notice that she still looked ready to cry at any moment. He quickly launched into a description of some movie and the music that was in it. Beca and Jesse easily fell into their usual banter and pretty soon they were laughing like nothing had happened.

By the time they were done talking the sun had started to rise in the distance. Both Beca and Jesse were glad that it was a Sunday and there weren't any classes to go to.

"So do you want to go get some breakfast at the diner?" Jesse asked her. Beca nodded and quickly change out of her Bella uniform while Jesse waited for her outside. Together they walked towards the local diner that was a favorite among Barden University students. Neither of them spoke as they walked to in the door and took a seat towards the back corner. It was still early so there were only a few people sitting at the bar, most likely nursing hangovers from whatever party they had been at the night before. Shortly after they sat down the waitress buzzed over to set down a couple menus and fill up the empty coffee cups. Beca sipped hers slowly while she looked over the menu, thankful for the caffeine after the emotionally draining night she had just had. The two of them just looked at their menus silently. After the waitress returned to take their order an awkward silence settled over them. Neither Beca nor Jesse knew what to say next. They had spent the last couple hours steadfastly ignoring the problem and now the time had come to resolve it.

"So, what do we do now Bec?" Jesse finally broke the silence. Beca just stared down at her cup before quietly answering him.

"I don't know. Obviously I'm not good at this," she finally looked up into his eyes. Usually they were filled with laughter and a mischievous glint, but right now she could only see a hollow defeat. It was as if he was preparing himself for an inevitable rejection. Suddenly, on a wild impulse, Beca lunged across the table, grasped his jacket to pull him closer and captured his lips with hers. Jesse was more than surprised at her bold move. He didn't move for a second until his brain registered exactly what was happening. Before he could properly respond, Beca pulled away and stared at him with a shocked expression on her face like she couldn't believe what she had done. Jesse couldn't help but smile, both from the kiss and a how adorable she looked.

"My my Beca Mitchell, I didn't know you had it in you," Jesse smiled at her, hoping to ease her obvious tension. She just giggled, a sound that surprised both of them, and shoved his shoulder lightly. The waitress brought their food a moment later. Throughout breakfast they talked and teased each other lightly just like they always had. Neither of them was exactly sure what direction their relationship was heading, but both Jesse and Beca wanted to see how it turned out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Please review, all opinions are welcome. If anybody has any ideas for other one-shots I should include in this, please let me know.


End file.
